Fight for Freedom
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: A love story between original characters, but with an enemy and a foul (unhappy) ending. Read if you're interested and review me if you please!


A love story, set in Middle-Earth, with a sad and evil ending. My first LOTR story ever, so please be gentle! And please review!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Fight for Freedom  
  
"Welcome! Make yourself at home, the council will begin soon."  
  
The family got a friendly welcome in Rivendell. They had come here, to clear the war between two races. It was a friendly meeting, and the sky seemed to agree with them, as the sun shone bright.  
  
Along the company was a king, a man, a woman and a lady. A young lady, who was curious to see everything. So she wandered off, looking around. She had on a long blue dress, and around her neck was a necklace with an emblem: a pearl with seaweed under. Her hair was long and black, as the crow that flew outside. There was also a long wizard, clad in gray.  
  
"Hello Gandalf the Gray!"  
  
"Hello lady Yanthra, and how are you on this bright morning?"  
  
"Oh, just fine, although the boat trip were terrible! I guess the Sea must have been enjoying himself as well!" They laughed.  
  
Yanthra walked on after her fine conversation with the wizard. The someone called her name.  
  
"Yanthra!"  
  
There was a shout, and the lady turned around. It was the young prince with blond hair, Antoin.  
  
"Yanthra, my lady, will thou accompany me to the council?"  
  
"Of course, my lord. But first I wish to see this magnificent place."  
  
She walked off, touching the stone walls, trying to feel the structure. It was then by a soft coughing she was disturbed.  
  
"Who is there?" She asked.  
  
Out of the shadows came a short man, but stout in appearance, with his long brown braided hair and beard. He wore a mail coat and helmet and carried with him an axe.  
  
"I am, my lady."  
  
"And who might thou be?"  
  
"My name is Dwalin Stormshield, son of Thalin. And what may thy name be, fair maiden?"  
  
"I am Yanthra, daughter of Yinto. I come from the island Atiliantra. What is your business here?"  
  
"I am here for the council. I suspect you are here for that too?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Do you come here often?"  
  
"Yes, for I usually wander the corners of Middle-Earth."  
  
Yanthra then grew silent, as they stared at each other. Yanthra blushed and headed off.  
  
The council started. Men, Elves and Dwarves sat in place.  
  
"Elrond, who are they?"  
  
A man next to him asked. He pointed towards Yanthra and prince Antoin.  
  
"Oh, they are Men from the island Atiliantra. That's prince Antoin, and that Lady Yanthra. They say Antoin has a fancy for Yanthra."  
  
"And he?"  
  
"Oh, that's Dwalin Stormshield."  
  
"Stormshield?"  
  
"Yes, for once when he held a battle, he waited for the storm to come, and then attacked, for the rain made the enemy short-sighted. He used the storm as a shield."  
  
They all sat down and talked. Yanthra was bored. She didn't say anything, for she wasn't known with the subject. The only reason she went was to please Antoin.  
  
"Silly man." She thought. "They say he wants to marry me. Although he isn't a bad choice I must say."  
  
She just stared around when her eyes met Dwalin's. He winked at her and Yanthra blushed. It was foolish to play these games in public. But Yanthra couldn't help smiling back. Antoin didn't notice anyway. He was too busy talking. Then Yanthra stood up.  
  
"Where are you going my lady?"  
  
"I need to take a walk. I will be back."  
  
She laid her hand on Antoin's, then left. She signaled Dwalin to come too. No one noticed him go, for he was short and silent. He followed her until they were out of sight.  
  
"What may the Dwarf mean with this friendly signal?"  
  
"My lady, I couldn't help thinking how fair you were, while I was waiting for this boring council to end."  
  
"How flattering. But I'm afraid Antoin won't like that."  
  
"Antoin? Bah! He just wants things to go his own way. He doesn't care about his people, he wants land!"  
  
Yanthra got furious.  
  
"How dare you say these things about Antoin! I'm leaving, and wish not to see you until you apologize for that horrid remark."  
  
"Just see, Lady Yanthra. You will find I'm right."  
  
Yanthra walked off with her nose in the air. She didn't want to believe him.  
  
The council ended. They returned home. Yanthra stayed with her family and had a happy life.  
  
Everyone knew, king Daloin, the ruler of Atiliantra was harsh. There have been conspiracies to throw him off. But his son, prince Antoin was a sweet and dear man. At least, that's what everyone thought.  
  
But it was on a cloudy day, that when Yanthra was supposed to be sleeping, she was woken by a noise. She looked outside and saw her beloved prince and some men sneak away. She decided to follow him.  
  
"Maybe I'll surprise him! He'll like that."  
  
She put on one of her best dresses and headed out. She saw that they were taking some prisoners too. Ropes were put around their necks. Yanthra gasped. They weren't going to.  
  
"In the name of my father, the king, you will be executed. Hang them!" Antoin shouted.  
  
And so it was done. Yanthra closed her eyes, as she heard the bodies fall. It was a horrible sound. When she opened them again, Antoin and his men left. Yanthra stepped out of her hiding place and looked at the men. And she stood in shock, as she saw there Halo, the husband of her best friend Aomi. He was one of the men who wanted to rid king Daloin. She remembered Antoin had agreed to help them, pretending to hate his father as well.  
  
"Oh Intal."  
  
She headed back to her room, realizing that Antoin wasn't as he seemed. The shock overwhelmed her. But she realized she mustn't let anyone see it. She headed to her room and dipped her quill in ink.  
  
Dear Dwalin, son of Thalin,  
  
Please accept my apologies. It seems you were right about Antoin. I wish to free my country of him, and his father. But I need help. I heard you were a wanderer. Would you travel to my country and aid me? It would please me a lot.  
  
Yanthra  
  
The next day, Yanthra send the letter to the messenger, and hoped that he would come soon.  
  
Later on that day, king Daloin announced that some of the men had been sent away on a ship, but they drowned. Aomi stood next to Yanthra, crying. And she saw prince Antoin, standing there, acting as though he has just heard that it was going to rain tomorrow. Yanthra felt fury boil up in her, she couldn't have been more wrong about this man. After a while a ship arrived, bring a dozen of Dwarves, including Dwalin. King Daloin greeted them with pleasure.  
  
"Ah, welcome! What brings you to the shores of Atiliantra?"  
  
"I've decided to take a look at the place, like I did with other places." But his eye stayed to Yanthra, who knew the real reason he was here.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled in for the night, Dwalin went to Yanthra's home. Her parents were asleep, so she sneaked out to meet Dwalin. "Hello Dwalin."  
  
"Hello Lady Yanthra. I see you've come to a decision."  
  
"Yes, I realize I was wrong. Antoin seemed so kind, but. But I need you, and your kin's help. Teach me how to handle a sword."  
  
"A sword? But my lady."  
  
"No! I want to! I will not stand aside and let other people fight my battle!" She turned towards the trees.  
  
"I know it's inappropriate for women to learn the sword, but I want to. It is necessary." Dwalin sighed. "I guess I can't change a lady's mind. I will teach you how to handle the sword."  
  
Yanthra smiled and gave him a hug. Dwalin blushed, but didn't say anything. The next few weeks, Gimli thought Yanthra the ways of sword-fighting. And they both searched in their kin, the people willing to stand up against king Daloin. They all got ready for a fight. The fight to rid king Daloin, and also his son.  
  
Then something happened. The Dwarf and the Atilian fell in love. They realized that if Antoin were to know, he would be outraged. So their marriage was secret, guided by Lady Rani (people said she could predict the future), who was willing to help them.  
  
No one knew of their marriage, or of them being together. Dwalin was there to comfort Yanthra when her parents died. As the years passed (and their army grew stronger, for the kings army was so strong that they had to be well prepared), several things happened. Dwalin had decided to ask permission to live on the island. The king had agreed. After, king Daloin died, and the villagers were happy to have Antoin rise as king. A lot of conspiracies dropped, except Yanthra's, who knew the real Antoin.  
  
The Atilian and the Dwarf were blessed with a daughter. They called her Yilanti. Yanthra told the villagers she was Antoin's daughter. They believed her. But in the castle, the king grew weary of waiting.  
  
"My Lady, when will the time come that we will get married?"  
  
"Soon, my Lord, soon."  
  
"But you have told me that many times. When will it happen?"  
  
"We mustn't go now, my Lord. I have had ill-fated dreams, which predict that if we marry now our future will be disastrous." After these lines the king would dismiss him. But it annoyed him. Why? Why wouldn't she marry him?  
  
The answer came to him on another sunny day. He happened to stroll by, just to see the sight of his people. However, fate must have been ill-found, for he saw a sight rather unpleasing. Yanthra was there, bringing a basket of fruit, and Dwalin was teasing her with the fruit. They both laughed and had fun. Antoin was outraged. He rushed over to the church, and saw Lady Rani there. He held out his sword and put it near her.  
  
"King Antoin!" She shrieked.  
  
"Tell me! Was Yanthra here!? Speak the truth, or die!"  
  
"Yes! Yes she was! She was here with Dwalin, son of Thalin! Please, oh, please, let me go!" Antoin let her loose and strode off, clear thunder crashed above his head. Lady Rani lay on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Oh Intal, please forgive me for the pain I have inflicted on Yanthra."  
  
The king walked, no, ran towards his castle. He was hurt, and in pain. How could she? How dare she?! He would hurt her, as much as she had hurt him.  
  
In the house, Yanthra was feeding her little newborn son Elgi. Yilanti was playing with the neighbors daughter, she was now 4 years old. Everything was peaceful, until someone knocked at their door.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Yanthra! You must come now!" It was Aomi, her best friend. She pulled her out of the house.  
  
"Aomi, what."  
  
"Listen! The king knows about you, and sir Dwalin! You must flee!"  
  
"What? Flee? No! I must fight! It has been discovered, so now is the time! Where is Dwalin?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a load roar. Yanthra rushed over to the other side.  
  
"Aomi, go ask Lady Rani to look after Elgi and Yilanti!"  
  
She grabbed her sword and ran all the way to the other side. There she gasped, for the army of Antoin had driven all the Dwarves into the tunnel, the tunnel that led from Atiliantra to Edoras, which had not been used for many years. It looked like a long and hard battle.  
  
But then, she saw Antoin, who yelled: "Close the tunnel entrance."  
  
"But my king, our men are also in there!"  
  
"Let them perish there! They will be remembered as heroes! But we must close the entrance and kill those Dwarves! Yanthra will be mine again!"  
  
And so it was done. Antoin let his men get captured in the tunnel, along with Dwalin and his men. They all gave a last shout, and then there was silence. Yanthra felt like screaming. Dwalin was dead.  
  
"Thou will die for this, Antoin."  
  
The next day, they all got ready for battle. Yanthra wanted to kill Antoin personally, for what he had done. His rain of terror was over. She would avenge Dwalin.  
  
"My men! See, Antoin has done much harm to us! But now is the time to act! We will fight, and be victorious! This is the Fight for Freedom!"  
  
The crowd cheered and marched towards the castle. Lady Rani ran up to Yanthra.  
  
"Yanthra! Please, do not go with them!" She begged.  
  
"I must, Rani. I started this, I will end it. Promise me you will look after my children."  
  
"I will Yanthra. Even if you die, I will look after them. I owe you that."  
  
Yanthra smiled.  
  
"I won't die."  
  
And she rode off.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't but I guess we can't stop fate." Rani said, remembering her vision.  
  
The battle was long, hard and cruel. Many men were slayed. Sweat and blood mixed themselves on the floor. Head after head fell. It was horrible. Yanthra slayed many men as well. But eventually she looked for Antoin.  
  
"Antoin! Come out, you coward!"  
  
And out he came, furious as fire.  
  
"Yanthra! Tell me now you love me, and you and your men will be spared!"  
  
"Never! Never will I love you, you demon!"  
  
"Hail Lady Yanthra!" Someone from her army shouted. And they all cheered. Antoin headed into the castle, grabbing a bow and arrow.  
  
"You will die for those words, my lady!"  
  
Yanthra fought on, which was hard, for her dress dragged the earth beneath, but she didn't give up. She didn't notice a shadow, standing in the dark, raising his arrow and letting it go. Straight at Yanthra's neck. Yanthra stiffened, and fell. Antoin smiled. He was victorious.  
  
The battle ended. The village had lost. And Antoin had lost many men. But he became harder, although he didn't show it. But the villagers knew it. That day, Antoin let all the men die, and wiped out any history written of this event.  
  
In the house, Lady Rani settled Yilanti on her lap. She told her of a vision she had.  
  
"Little Yil, one day you will be a fair lady, one to be proud of. You will search for your father, and remember your mother. You will serve king Antoin, and leave him one day. You will find friends, who you will aid, and they will aid you when you are in need. You will face a great enemy, and defeat him. You will see many great things, and live a happy life."  
  
She saw Yilanti had fallen asleep. She smiled.  
  
"I know you will not remember my sayings, but I know that there are great things lying ahead of you, little one."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There's a sequel to this! But for now, review me, and tell me what you think! ^_^ NJ 


End file.
